The use of nuclear quadrupole resonance (NQR) as a means of detecting explosives and other contraband has been recognized for some time—see e.g. T. Hirshfield et al, J. Molec. Struct. 58, 63 (1980); A. N. Garroway et al, Proc. SPIE 2092, 318 (1993); and A. N. Garroway et al, IEEE Trans. on Geoscience and Remote Sensing, 39, pp. 1108–1118 (2001). NQR provides some distinct advantages over other detection methods. NQR requires no external magnet such as required by nuclear magnetic resonance. NQR is sensitive to the compounds of interest, i.e. there is a specificity of the NQR frequencies.
One technique for measuring NQR in a sample is to place the sample within a solenoid coil that surrounds the sample. The coil provides a radio frequency (RF) magnetic field that excites the quadrupole nuclei in the sample and results in their producing their characteristic resonance signals. This is the typical apparatus configuration that might be used for scanning mail, baggage or luggage. There is also need for an NQR detector that permits detection of NQR signals from a source outside the detector, e.g. a wand detector, that could be passed over persons or containers as is done with existing metal detectors. Problems associated with such a detector using conventional systems are the decrease in detectability with distance from the detector coil and the associated equipment needed to operate the system.
An NQR detection system can have one or more coils that both transmit and receive, or it can have coils that solely transmit or solely receive coil. The transmit, or transmit and receive, coil of the NQR detection system provides a radio frequency (RF) magnetic field that excites the quadrupole nuclei in the sample and results in their producing their characteristic resonance signals that the receive, or transmit and receive, coil detects. The NQR signals have low intensity and short duration. The transmit, receive, or transmit and receive coil is preferably tunable and has a high quality factor (Q). After the RF signal is transmitted, the transmit, receive, or transmit and receive coil will typically experience ringing and it must have a rapid recovery time in order for the receive or transmit and receive coil to be able to detect the low intensity NQR signal. One method of accomplishing this is to use a Q-damping circuit that is activated to provide a rapid recovery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a NQR detector that permits detection of NQR signals from a source outside the detector.